Reading Vampire Academy
by minibee
Summary: Alice sees a group of people with a BIG box and alot of fun ahead!:  read it, love it, hate it, Review it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**Minibee: Well, well, here we are again. This is going to be fun.**

**Rose: And why is that?**

**Minibee: It is always fun to mess with your mind Rose.**

**Rose: But you're not messing with my mind.**

**Minibee: I am now. Hey look, there's Dimitri!**

**Rose: *looks around* Where?**

**Minibee: *tries to run away***

**Rose: Hey come back here and say the declaimer!**

**Minibee: Ok, ok, I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight, but I do own Freddy the pink lunchbox and 51 pen lids!**

**Rose: Uh. . . . nice to know.**

Reading Vampire Academy

Chapter one

Here we were sitting waiting for some people that Alice saw in a vision. I don't know why we have to, but she says we have to. I wonder if I could slip off with Edward for a couple of minuets, that's all we would need is a couple of minuets.

"Not going to happen Bella." Alice said out of no-where.

"Why not? I'm bored." I whined

"Too bad they will be here in five, so go and sit in the living room" she said.

I walked through the back door into the kitchen where my beautiful daughter sat eating rockmelon, it's one of the few human foods that she will eat.

"Come on Nessie," I said picking her up and taking her through to the living room. Everybody was in there waiting for the mysteries people that Alice told us about. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob were playing Grand Theft Auto on the Playstation, Esme was drawing, Rosalie was fixing her nails, and Carlisle was talking to Edward. I went and sat next to Edward as Alice walked to the door.

"Ok everyone, sit in a group." she said.

I started laughing, "What are you laughing at momma" asked Nessie

"Oh, it's just that your aunt sounded like a primary school teacher the way she was talking" I answered her, by this time everyone was settled around the room. Rosalie and Emmett on a loveseat, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper on a couch while Edward, Nessie and I sat on another loveseat with Jacob sitting at our feet. That left two couches for our guests.

"There should be eight, so two coaches should be alright. I have their rooms ready, seeing as they're staying for a little while, and we have plenty of food so that's good. In ten seconds they will be here," Alice started rambling. We sat in silence as we waited. Then we heard tires turning off the highway and slowly coming up the street.

"Oh my god! They're slower then Bella's truck." Jacob complained.

"Hey! Leave my truck out of this, anyway my truck died" I said

"But Bella, that's a good thing. Now you can have a sports car," he replied

"It's not a good thing, I loved my truck." I sulked, by this time a van had pulled up and people were getting out.

"I don't see why we had to bring Alice," a high voice said in a very rude way "Why couldn't we bring Amy? At least she's young."

"We have Alice, because Lissa and I out voted you." said a low voice in the same rude way "Besides Amy talks too much, I don't like the non-stop talking when I'm trying to eat."

"But she tastes funny," said the high voice.

"Does not!"

"Does two!"

"Would both of you stop it!" said a new voice.

"Make me!" said the high voice.

"Do I need to break your nose again?" the voice said right back.

"These people are going to be fun to be around." Emmett laughed.

"And if you do that you are most likely to be expelled." said the high voice.

"Like they would catch me, toddler." the voice said back.

"Really fun to have around," Emmett said still laughing.

"Oh burn." said the low voice.

"Well you know all about burning, don't you." said the high voice.

"That coming from you toddler, didn't work." said the voice again.

"Stop it Rose! I know that you guys have been locked in a car together for hours, but do you think you could all get along?" said a new voice. It was a high voice but not as high as the first, it was gentler.

"No." said the others in unison.

"Well, we wouldn't have been locked in a car together for hours if I had driven, we would have been here two hours ago." said the voice.

"And that's why you didn't drive, because you would have killed us. Now lets go, they are waiting for us" said the gentle voice. They started to move to the front door and knocked. Esme got up, answered the door and brought them through to the living room. There were three teenage girls and an older woman about fifty years of age. There was also three teenage boys and a man about twenty-four.

"Hi, I'm Lissa," she was the gentle voice. She was tall, about 5'7, slender, she had pale blond hair and green eyes. "And this is Rose and Mia" she said pointing to the two other girls, they both said hi. Rose was the other voice, she was about 5'4, with curves in all the right places, tanned skin with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Mia was the one with the high voice, about 5'2 and slender like Lissa, she looked like a porcelain doll with blue eyes and blond ringlets. Lissa moved onto the boys, she pointed to a tall boy, he was about 6'2 with black hair and winter blue eyes "This is Christian," Lissa said.  
"Hi," he nodded his head towards the group. He was the low voice from earlier. Lissa went onto the other two boys and said "This is Mason and Eddie" Mason and Eddie were tall. Mason had red hair and blue eyes, Eddie had brown hair and brown eyes, "Last but not least, we have Alice and Dimitri" Lissa finished, Alice had blue eyes with brown hair which was beginning to go grey. Then there was Dimitri, he was about 6'7, brown eyes, shoulder length hair a few shades lighter than Rose's dark brown hair, and tanned skin. He was also carrying a box.

"Hello and welcome to our home" Carlisle smiled, standing up "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme, my sons and daughters Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward, Bella and Edwards's daughter Renesmee and a very close family friend Jacob Black."

"Why don't you all sit down?" Esme said gesturing to the free coaches "And tell us why you have come."

"Well, we were given this box" Lissa said pointing to the box that Dimitri was holding "And were told to come to this address. Then, with the family that lives here, to open the box. So here we are"

"Well, shall we open the box or not" asked Rose

"Don't be rude Rose" Lissa said, but she did move over and get the box from Dimitri. She placed it on the coffee table, then started removed the masking tape. Inside the box were ten books and a letter, "Um. . . should I read the letter?" Lissa asked pulling out the books.

"Go ahead dear." Esme encouraged

_Dear Cullens and every one from St. Vladimir's Academy_

_In the box that I have sent you are ten books, I want you to read them all in this order:_

_Vampire Academy_

_Frostbite_

_Shadow Kiss_

_Blood Prossies_

_Spirit Bound_

_Last Sacrifice _

_Twilight_

_New Moon_

_Eclipse_

_Breaking Dawn _

_Now you might want to know why I'm getting you to read these books. Well, I like everyone to be friends and I thought that this would be the best way to bring the different races of vampires together! Just a few more things, please don't go into the what kind of vampires you are, you don't have time to do that. Some of these books are of your future and I have to ask that you don't change the way things go too much. Last but not least, I know the people from the Academy will have brought a feeder with you, pleases have her/him taken to hers/his room as they will be want to be alone like they normally do!_

_Anyway Happy Reading _

_XX EEBINIM XX _

"That's it," Lissa said

"What does it mean by a feeder?" asked Jacob

"Well you see, we need blood everyday, not a lot just a little bit each day, so we have what we call feeders. They're humans, like Alice here, who volunteer. It doesn't hurt because we have stuff in our saliva that triggers a rush of endorphins for the person we bite."

"Why doesn't Alice take Alice to her room? So we can start reading" Carlisle suggested.

"That sounded so weird Alice take Alice to her room" Emmett said laughing as Alice took Alice upstairs.

"Well, should I start" Lissa asked when Alice got back.

"Go ahead" Carlisle said

**One** Lissa started

**I Felt her fear before I heard her screams.**

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me.**

"Hey that sounds like one of my dreams." Rose said.

**Images – hers, not mine – tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't **_**my**_** dream.**

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.**

**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

"It was my dream." Rose said.

"Oh no." Lissa said.

"What?" Rose asked

"This book is our story, and it looks like it is in your point of view Rose." she answered

"What? No this can't be." Rose said, her eyes flicked over to Dimitri. I wondered what that was all about.

"How are you seeing Lissa's nightmare Rose?" asked Carlisle

"I rather not talk about it right now" was the only answer he got.

"**Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up." **

**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers.**

"**Andre," she moaned. "Oh god."**

**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**

"Thank you, Rose" Liss said

"What for?" Rose responded

"For always helping me, you know, when I'm like that." Lissa said

"That's alright, anytime Liss, you're my best friend."

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting , I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and run a hand over her hair. **

"**It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

"**I had that dream."**

"**Yeah. I know."**

"I hate that dream" Lissa said

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp.**

**It attracted by the light, out housemate's cat, Oscar,**

"I miss Oscar." Lissa said

"I don't." Rose said

"That's because animals don't like you." Lissa said

"I know."

**Leapt up onto the sill of the open window.**

**He gave me a wide berth –animals don't like Dhampirs, for whatever reason- but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softy. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all love Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

"**When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. Her skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her.**

**School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood.**

"**It's been like . . . more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes.**

"**You were busy. I didn't want to-."**

"**Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance "Comes on. Let's do this."**

"**Rose-."**

"You know I really do hate having to take blood from you" Lissa said to Rose

"Yeah, I know"

"**Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel then a vampire.**

"I don't look like a angel when I feed." Liss said

"Yes, you do" both Rose and Christian said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart raced with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

"Oh. My. God. You become addicted, didn't you" Mia exclaimed

"Shut up." Rose responded

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose" Lissa asked

"I didn't want to worry you" Rose answered

"You didn't want me to worry? Rose this is serious." Lissa said almost yelling

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked

"She is addicted to the chemicals, in our saliva." Lissa explained pointing to Mia and Christian

"I'm over it know" Rose said

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. Better than sex—or so I imagined, since I'd never done it.**

"You have never done it? But all the rumours." Mason said in disbelief

"I know, now shut it" Rose responded

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. **

"Is that really what it feels like" Eddie asked speaking for the first time.

"Yeah" Rose said

**The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was. Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.**

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

"**I . . . . yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turing my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

"**You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

"You do know you are talking to a cat. Right?" Emmett asked

"Yes, I do" Rose said

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for Portland fall—played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

"Hey, comrade there you are." Rose said

"Yes Rose, there I am" Dimitri said, I now noticed that he had a faint Russian accent.

**I jerked back is surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and than stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.**

**Whoever those figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

**Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from on the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

"**You shouldn't be up"**

"**We have to go. Now"**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in.**

"**Are you . . . really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did. **

**Jeremy watched us with curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind "Liss, get his car keys."**

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"**

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

"Of course you are Rose," Lissa said

"Not really, I didn't stop what that psycho did to you." Rose responded grimly

"Don't be silly Rose, you did every thing you could and you got me out of there" Lissa said in a voice that said don't-even-try-to-argue, Rose just grumbled.

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

"You are using compulsion, naughty" Mia said

"I had to, how do you think we lasted so long in the out side world without parents" Lissa shot back

"**We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

"**Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

"**Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown. Four blocks away."**

"T**hank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

"Can you do that compulsion, thing on me" Emmett asked Lissa

"I'm not meant to do it, and I don't know if it will even work on you" Lissa answered

"Go on please" Emmett pleaded

"I don't know. What if I hurt you?"

"Pleasssse."

"Go ahead, it's his own fault if he gets hurt" Rosalie said

"Ok then" Lissa said. She turned on Emmett smiling looking straight into his eyes, it took about three minuets for his eyes to glaze over "Ok what should I make him do"

"Make him do a back flip" someone said. Everyone said things like this until Nessie said "Make him do the chicken dance" Everyone knows how he hated the chicken dance.

"Ok, I want you to do—" but Lissa was cut off by Alice

"Wait, let me get the video camera" she said running off, she came back a couple of seconds later with the camera "Ok go."

"I want you to do the chicken dance" Lissa said, Emmett started to move then he made his hands in to beaks and opened and shut them. Then he flapped his arms like a chicken, then he wagged his bottom like he was wagging his tail, this went on for about five minuets before Lissa said "Ok Emmett stop." he stoped, Lissa lowered her gaze and Emmett woke up from his daze.

"What did you make me do" he asked straight away

"You know this that and, the chicken dance" Lissa answered him

"No, no, no, noooo. You didn't do that please tell me you didn't do that." he yelled

"Oh, she did and I got it all on film" Alice said

"You evil little pixie, give that to me" he screamed jumping at Alice, she got out of the way in time

"You should know that would not do anything, so why did you do it" Jasper asked

"It was worth a try" he said grabbing for the camera.

"Lissa, dear can you start reading again please" Esme asked

"Of course" Lissa answered

"**Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading towards the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

"**Rose . . . what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

"**They won't," I said fiercely. **

"Yes they will" singed Mason, Eddie and Christian, Lissa rolled her eyes at them then carried on reading.

"**I won't let them."**

"**But if they've found us—"**

"**They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. they'll lose the trail."**

"I love L.A. all the shopping, it's a pity I don't get to go that much because the sun" Alice said

"I love the shopping there too. My mum, before she passed, used to take me shopping there for my birthday each year" Lissa said

"Can we leave the shopping for later" Rose and Bella said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

**I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

"I'm glad we come back though, because if we had come across something really bad we wouldn't have made it" Rose said

"No, it's just because you got to see me" Mason said

"Yeah, that's right, I got pulled back to that school, to get my butt kicked, just because I wanted to see you Mason" Rose said in a sarcastic tone

"You know it"

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, I'd—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

By this time everyone was laughing so hard that Lissa had to wait about ten minuets before she could start reading again.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"**Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.**

"**We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

"**But you can't—"**

"**Run." **

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot.**

"You know you could have got me shoes too" Lissa said

"I was in a hurry" Rose responded

**But tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—**

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly in to our path.**

"There you are again comrade" Rose said, and Dimitri just shook his head.

**We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven.**

Rose was giving Dimitri a look that said so-which-one-is-it, Dimitri sighed then said "I'm six-seven, Rose"

**And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail, Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called.**

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many. **

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out on instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

"**Leave her alone" I growled. "Don't touch her."**

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

"You are a rabid animal, so he was probably trying to sedate you" Mia said

"Look who's talking" Rose shot back

"**I'm not going to—"**

**He took a step forward. Too close.**

**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive manoeuvre I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had ran away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

Mason and Eddie had started to snigger.

"What in hell are you laughing at" Rose asked them,

"Just our first lesson after coming back to school, all those times I took you down" Mason answered

"And how has that been going for you lately" Rose asked

"Not so good" they said at the same time, both looking grimly

**And the man, was fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight towards the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A lot.**

**Only it didn't.**

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

"I always wondered why you had grown your hair" Eddie mused

"Well, now you know" Rose said

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed towards Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack.**

"Why did you do that when you knew you had no hope" Mason asked

"There are reasons that we left, and I really didn't want to go back to deal with them"

**Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine.**

"**Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly out numbed and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height.**

"**My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said.**

**I could hear a faint Russian accent.**

"**I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy Princess." **

"Well, that's it. Does someone else want to read or should I carry on?" Lissa asked

"I think that we should take turns reading." Carlisle said

"Well, why don't I read next" Esme said

"That's good with me" Lissa said handing the book to Esme.

**AN- I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories, and not writing a new story, but I have writers block and I'm using this story to get rid of it, I was going to write this story later anyway. I also have another story that I want to put up but I don't have a name for it so I'm going to put up a poll, it's a Harry Potter fanfic main character is a female and some crazy stuff happens.**

**I was reading a fanfic, and in this persons AN they said and I quote "reviews don't bring love or makes cookies" I disagree with this if you sent me a review I would love you (as a friend) and I would make you cookies (but I would eat them before I could give them to you, it's the thought that counts.)**

**Anyway**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SPOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **

**Minibee: I want to go to the moon!**

**Rose: Well you can't!**

**Minibee- And why not?**

**Rose: Because it's to far a way and you have no way of getting there!**

**Minibee: I will get there and you can't stop me!**

**Rose: Yes, I can.**

**Minibee: No you can't.**

**Rose: Yes, I can.**

**Minibee: Ok, how?**

**Rose: Well… um… you have to say the disclaimer!**

**Minibee: And how will that stop me?**

**Rose: It won't stop you! But it will give me time to think of another way to stop you!**

**Minibee: You will never stop me!**

**Rose: Yes I will, now say the disclaimer.**

**Minibee: I don't own twilight or vampire academy! Now off to the moon!**

**Rose: You can't … wait why do you want to go to the moon?**

**Minibee: To go fishing of course!**

**Rose: ok…**

Chapter Two

"Two,"Esme read.

"Don't the chapters have names?" Jasper asked.

"No it's just the numbers," both Lissa and Esme answered.

**My hatred notwithstanding, I had to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet,**

"Your school has a private jet?" Emmett asked.

"Yer," Rose said in a what-do-you-expect voice.

"Can we get a private jet?" Emmett asked no-one in particular.

"No Emmett." Esme said.

"Anyway Emmett, who would you get to be the pilot?" Jasper asked.

"I could learn how to flight it," Emmett answered.

"In that case we are defiantly not getting a jet." Esme said making everyone laugh.

**He'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

"**Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**

"That's probably the truest thing you could say about Rose and Lissa," Mason said.

"Hey," both of them said.

"Sorry Lissa, that really only goes for Rose," Mason said quickly.

**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we had been planning escape.**

**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes—or heroines, rather.**

"Only you would think your self a hero Rose," Mason said.

"If you don't stop making jokes like that Mason, I might have to come over there to make you" Rose snapped at him.

"Like you could," Mason snapped back.

"From memory the last time we had training I kicked your ass so hard that you couldn't sit for two days," Rose said making Mason shut up.

**Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**

"Now you wouldn't have to worry about it, if I knew how to fly a plane." Emmett said.

"And that is why we won't let you learn." I said making everyone laugh.

**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana.**

"Oh man, Montana is boring." Emmett complained.

"You can say that again," Rose nodded.

"Oh man, Montana is boring." Emmett said again.

"I don't think that you were really meant to say it again," Edward said.

**I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians.**

"You wouldn't have to, if I could fly a plane." Emmett said but no one was listening to him.

**Yeah. No problem.**

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back **_**there**_**, not to that place. I wounder if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**

**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat—in her **_**skin**_** even. **

"Does it really feel like that?" Lissa asked Rose.

"Yer, it's something like that." Rose said grimly.

**It happens sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head. Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand—**_**her**_** hand—gripping a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: **_**molnija**_** marks. They looked like two steaks of jagged lightning crossed in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**

**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own hand with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened. Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**

**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly.**

"I didn't like you at all back then did I?" Rose said.

"No you didn't." Dimitri said.

**Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**

**I didn't answer.**

"**Doing that . . . protecting her like that—it was very brave." he paused "**_**stupid**_**, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"**

**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye. **

"**Because I'm her guardian." I turned back towards the window.**

"I really didn't like you." Rose said laughing.

**After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.**

**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset—the start of the vampiric day—and the campus lay wrapped in the shadows.**

**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high pecks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there.**

"That sounds quite nice." Esme said.

"It really is," Lissa said "I always enjoined the private gardens."

"It sounds lovely."

"It really is magical." Lissa said smiling

**After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembles a university more than a typical high school.**

"I noticed that too, it was weird going back there. Wasn't it?" Lissa said

**We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going towards the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther too the west.**

**Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see the mountains rising up in the distance.**

**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and run up to Dimitri.**

"**Hey, comrade."**

"That's the first time I called you comrade. This is weird." Rose said making a funny face.

**He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?"**

"**Are you taking us to Kirova?"**

"_**Headmistress **_**Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, **_**don't start something.**_

"**Headmistress. Whatever. She' still a self-righteous old bit—"**

"Well I agree with you there." Mason and Christian said together.

"Don't say that." Lissa said.

"Why not? She is one." Rose said

"Rose not you too. You should be grateful to Kirova, she let you back in to school when anyone else would have kicked you out." Lissa said.

"She is still a self-righteous old bat." Rose said under her breath but Lissa still heard her

"Rose."

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors—straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people **_**really **_**so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the centre of the commons.**

**And at breakfast time.**

**Novice guardians—dhampirs like me—and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swivelled towards us.**

"That was nerve racking when that happened," Lissa said.

"Yer, I remember the embarrassment coming off you," Rose said.

**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to wether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques.**

"Yep." Christian said popping the 'p'. "That is the perfect excerption of Camille, a Bitch with a capital 'B'."

**Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naïve as before.**

**And on the other side of the room . . . well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt, had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked cute as ever—maybe more so now—with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because is seemed like the expected thing to do.**

"You played him. That's not every nice." Esme said.

"I had my reasons and, I didn't want to hurt him." Lissa said.

"Yer, you didn't want to hurt him. Well, that didn't work very well, you should have seen him when you disappeared." Mia said.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Lissa said again.

**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven**

"I do not look eleven!" Mia said almost screamed at Rose.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you do." Rose said.

**But had to be older, unless he'd become a paedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed.**

"I was not jealous." Mia said but no one was listening to her.

**I'd b**e **pissed too if my gut was watching someone else like that.**

**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting—Headmistress Kirova's office—didn't really improved things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture.**

At this Rose, Mason, Eddie, Christian and Mia started laughing their heads off and were rolling on the floor.

"It's not that funny." Lissa said.

"Yes it is." Christian said.

"And why is it funny?" Lissa asked.

"Because it's true. She dose look like a vulture." Rose answered still laughing.

**I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**

**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**

**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.**

"**Vasilisa."**

**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one.**

"That is very careless of you Rose, I didn't realise that you were that out of training when you came back." Eddie said.

"I wasn't that bad, I was out of it still from giving blood to Lissa." Rose said.

**With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. **_**Prince **_**Victor Dashkov. **

Rose, Lissa and Christian all looked pissed at the mention of this Victor guy and even Dimitri looked a little grim. I hadn't seen him show any emotion at all.

**Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.**

"**Uncle," she whispered. She was on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**

**With a small smile, he gently patted her on the back. **

"**You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked towards me. "And you too, Rose."**

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this—this was **_**horrible.**_** He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice his age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**

"That bloody git is never going to become king," Lissa pretty much yelled at the book.

"Lissa, I didn't think you would say something like that. Isn't that more like a Rose thing to say?" Mia said in shock.

"So you haven't heard," Rose said answering her. Lissa didn't look like she could talk. Mia shook her head "Good, please keep reading."

**Although not technically her uncle—the Moroi used family terms loosely, especially the royals—Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family **

"We're not close anymore." Lissa said under her breath

**And had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died.**

"He only went out of his way so he could keep an eye on me, the sick son of a bitch" Lissa said, still talking under her breath.

**I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.**

**Kirova let them have a few moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**

**Time for the lecture.**

**It was good one—one of Kirova's best, which was saying something. She was the master at them. I swear that was the only reason she had gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually **_**liking**_** kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility, reckless behavior, self-centeredness. . . . Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping though the window in her office. **

"Rose you really should listen to her, she knows what she is saying." Lissa said.

"I would, but it is so boring!" Rose said.

**But when the tirade shifted to me—well, that was when I tuned back in.**

"See, I listen when she is talking to me personally." Rose said trying to smile "Even though it is really hard."

"**You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; **_**you**_** nearly enabled them to do it."**

"**Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**

"I don't know why you try to talk to her, its much more fun yelling at her." Rose said laughing.

**Ms. Kirova **_**tsk**_**ed at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**

"**Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still **_**her**_** responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**

**I snapped.**

"**I **_**did**_** do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. Yet. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you"—I made a sweeping gesture around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**

"Do you remember her face when I said that? If I wasn't so mad. I would have been on the floor laughing my ass off." Rose said.

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let my anger get the best of me.**

**Too late.**

"Oh no, an angry rose!" Emmett said.

"Mate you do not want to meet an angry Rose. She will tear your head off." Mason said.

**Kirova stared at me, her face blank.**

"You know even though I have only been with the school guardians for so many mouths, that was the first time I had seen Kirova like that" Dimitri said.

"Yer, that's because you hadn't been there whenever she had talked to Rose," Mason said laughing.

"That's right, everyone else has seen it because of that one time they had a 'which one is louder?' match in front of the whole school," Christian said laughing as well.

"**Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out if a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**

**I bit my lip.**

"**I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."**

"**No, that's** **not—"**

"**And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**

"What? They were going to send you a way?" Eddie asked.

"Yer." Rose answered.

"No way." Mason said.

"Like that would have done anything." Christian said a little annoyed.

"You mean I went through all that shit and had my nose broken all because you talked your away into staying at that place?" Mia said a little upset.

"Well, you don't have to worry because you didn't miss out." Rose snapped at her.

"Don't start." Lissa said, cutting off whatever Mia was going to say.

**My cockiness dried up. "I…** **what"**

**Lissa stood up beside me. "You cant do that! She's my guardian."**

"**She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She is still a novice."**

"**But my parents—"**

"**I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**

**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing.** "**Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my **_**father?"**_

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.**

"**Or maybe you're going to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."**

"Did you really say that to her?" Mason asked.

"Yep." Rose said popping the 'p'

"No way," Mason gave Rose a look of amazement.

"**Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "You are out of line."**

"**They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned towards him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"**

**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard **

"Rose you see that almost every time you talk to her." Christian said.

"Yer, but I like to see it when someone else does it. Because when I do it I get in trouble and don't get to enjoy it." Rose said.

"I guess your right," Christian said laughing.

**As she glanced between us and Dimitri. "No . . . that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."**

"**It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."**

**Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.**

"**That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**

"Hey Rose, he says that it is a wonderful thing." Lissa said

"Yer, wonderful thing." Rose said

"Well it did help a lot a couple of weeks ago." Lissa said "If we didn't have this bond, they would have never of found me."

"I guess that makes it an ok thing to have." Rose said grimly.

"**The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri.**

"Hey the best guardians had the bond, I guess they made a mistake giving it to you then." Mason said. Mason was going to continue but Lissa shot him a dirty look.

"**In the stories,"**

"Hey looks like someone agrees with me." Mason said.

**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"**

**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"**

"**Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**

"**Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova "Her **_**sanctioned**_** guardian."**

"**You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?"**

"I'm really sorry I said that." Rose said

"Rose, don't." Dimitri said

"No what I said was horrible, I know I was kinda angry but it's still not right." Rose said "now take my apologue"

"I accept your apology. Ok Rose?"

**That was pretty mean of me to say—particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descant—but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish—red-haired, with a ridiculous accent—and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same colour as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychical bonds and **_**very**_** raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."**

"I have discipline." Rose said.

At this everyone started laughing, even the Cullen Family and Jacob. Though they have only known her for less then a day, they could tell that she had no discipline at all.

"Oh... shut up" Rose said

"**So teach her, discipline—**

"Good luck with that," someone said but I didn't see who.

**-classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."**

"**Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."**

"She is a fast learner, I still remember the whooping I got when she made her come back." Mason said looking like he was about to be punched in the face

"**No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.**

"**Then give her extra training sessions," he said.**

**They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a ping-pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.**

"**Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova**. **"You?"**

**Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I—"**

"Oh no, you got caught in her trap" Rose said "Now you are not going to get what you want."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you." Christian said.

"Well I have got a lot of practise of getting what I want from Kirova" Rose shrugged "Wait! That sounded dirty, I didn't mean it in that way, ewww!"

"Too late now, we all know what you were really thinking mwhahahaha" Christian said finishing in an evil laugh

"Ewww!"

"Mwhahahaha!"

**Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**

**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls,**

"Well we all know that your pathetic Rose but why would you say such a thing about Lissa?" Christian said a little protective of Lissa

**Looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance? **

"**Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."**

"So, what made you change your mind?" Rose asked

"I was thinking about how you protect Lissa, even when you are not at full power, it's a mark of a guardian." Dimitri said, Rose seemed to think about what he said.

"**And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**

"**Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." **

**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "Blood whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**

"Which is a shame because we all know that girl guardians are better." Rose said

"Yer right! And that's why so many of you become guardians" Mason said

"You know that's because they become pregnant. And when they have the baby, they just don't want to come back to being a guardian, they wanted to see they baby grow up." Rose said with a sad look

"Way too much information, Rose." Mason said.

"Whatever." Rose said quickly.

**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**

**Ms. Kirova** **stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the academy's nocturnal schedule, **_**morning**_** and **_**afternoon**_** were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**

**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**

_**Oh, Lissa,**_** I thought. **_**Be careful. **_**Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous—particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.**

"You used compulsion on Kirova and got away with it?" Mia said in amazement.

"Yer, but as Rose says, I was only using a little bit." Lissa said innocently.

"But using compulsion is hard. It's even harder to use on another Moroi and for them to not notice… that is amazing" Mia said looking at Lissa in awe.

"It's nothing really" Lissa said looking down, but Mai kept staring at her

**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.**

"**If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrolment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line **_**once**_**, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before **_**and**_** after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent . . . away."**

"I hated all those rules." Rose said.

**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" I nodded towards Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**

"**I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**

"Really her attitude is going to endanger something for her that's new" Mason said, starting the game.

"I know it is, but normally my attitude is pretty good to me" Rose said, carrying on the game.

"I wonder why your attitude did this to you, did you hurt its feelings?" Mason said now talking to Rose like he was talking to a baby.

"I really don't know." Rose said in a voice that sounded like she was going to cry

"Poor, poor Rosie" Mason said still talking to Rose like she was a baby.

"Don't call me Rosie" Rose said not playing the game anymore.

"Stop now, this chapter is nearly over can we please finish it without any fighting" Lissa said looking over Esme's shoulder

There was a few 'oks' and 'yeps'.

**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**

**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

"**Fine. I accept."**

"That's it" Esme said "who wants to read next"

"I will" I offered reaching for the book.

**AN- Hello people of the world, how are you all? Ok, thanks to the people who reviewed! I love you all (as friends) and your cookies are in the mail. Ok, onto other things, my poll that I have at the moment has only had five votes, please people, I need more! Pleases pretty pleases with a cherries on top! (That is if you like cherries, if you don't you can have sprinkles.)**

**Minibee- yo-yo's are fun hehe **

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**PEN. . . LID!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **


End file.
